


The Asshole Angel

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Charmed, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red firmly believes that Green's an asshole angel (or whitelight, whatever...) and tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Asshole Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was pretty much what you'd expect.

Green was the most invasive, demanding and generally asshole angel (or whitelighter, whatever) of all time; he had a habit of just orbing into Red’s room at any time — when Red was getting changed, when someone other than Black and Gold was in there, just, whenever he wanted. He said it was something to do with protecting Red at all times, but Red didn’t buy it and repeatedly told Green that if he wanted to fuck Red to just ask. Then Green would blush and mutter some excuse before orbing off again, the tease.


End file.
